Spice and Eros
by Mizuiro no Yume
Summary: Seven private moments between Victor and Yuuri. (Seven drabbles written for nsfw-victuuri-week)
1. First Time

**Spice and Eros**

* * *

(Day One: Exploration)

 **First Time**

It's not a surprise for Yuuri to end on Victor's bed, not after so many months of casual and not-so-casual touches, and sharing kisses even in public.

What is unexpected is that Victor is the one under him, robe open as inviting as his smile.

Yuuri doesn't take a moment to doubt, choosing instead to touch, kiss, and learn by heeding Victor's responses —each moan, each sight, each _Yuuri_ he pronounces without breath.

It may not be perfect and Yuuri feels clumsy, but after Victor comes, his smile before kissing him is so bright that nothing else seems to matter.


	2. Sharing Clothes

(Day Two: Clothes)

 **Sharing Clothes**

"Can I borrow this?"

It's such an innocent question that Victor's breath shouldn't catch, but it does.

He knows he should be used to seeing Yuuri wearing his clothes; yet, after a whole season of Yuuri donning Victor's old costume in a way that Victor himself didn't even imagine and making it into his own, giving it a new meaning of sensuality and passion, instead of becoming accustomed to that sight, Victor craves it.

"Hm, not that one," says Victor after finally noticing which shirt Yuuri's holding, and walks to the closet to pick a better one, "try this."

Yuuri nods and doesn't complain when Victor helps him to put it on before taking a step back and admiring the view.

The neckline sits lower than on Victor thanks to Yuuri's slighter frame, showing even some of the skin of his shoulders, where a hickey from last night is still visible.

It's perfect.

Victor smiles and Yuuri does the same as he moves closer, reaching up to whisper in Victor's ear:

"Let's come back home early, yes?"

 _Ah, and Yuuri knows, doesn't he?_

And if he doesn't, Victor will tell him tonight as he takes that very same shirt off.


	3. Teacher and Student

(Day Three: Roleplay)

 **Teacher and Student**

It starts as a joke, just one passing comment about Yuuri's taste on ties and nothing else.

But somehow, it doesn't end like that.

Instead, now Yuuri is straddling him, arms around Victor's neck and a smile on his face not that different from the one he shows on the ice before skating Eros.

"Then teach me, _sensei_ ," he says, releasing his neck to pull at Victor's tie impatiently.

This is something spontaneous, just like all the best surprises Yuuri has given him, and Victor goes along, shivering as he closes his hands on Yuuri's hips, bringing him so close that he can feel his breath on his lips.

"Hmm, maybe I'll have to punish a certain bad student first."

Yuuri's eyes shine, obviously excited at Victor's answer.

"I'll be good, _sensei_ ," promises Yuuri, grinding their hardening cocks just enough to make Victor gasp, and he closes all distance to kiss Victor and make him forget what they were getting ready for in the first place.

The last thing Victor can think is that he hopes Yuuri doesn't call him _coach_ on the ice using that same tone, because it could make training a rather... hard affair in the future.


	4. Competition

(Day Four: Free Day)

 **Competition**

Yuuri hates to lose.

It's a fact Victor is well aware of, yet somehow manages to surprise him sometimes.

Maybe it's because Yuuri usually demonstrates it with actions on the ice, not even letting Victor know until he does something, and outside the rink he never says anything openly unless he has drunk enough to challenge people to dance-offs.

This, though...

Victor swallows, mouth dry, legs shaking and so, so close.

"Think you can make me come first, Victor?"

Yuuri's on top of him, clenching around him, moving to the rhythm of the music only he can create, leading Victor in this dance without giving him any chance to catch his breath.

Swearing in a low voice, Victor does his best to last a little longer and thrusts up, touching Yuuri, getting drunk on Yuuri's moans... The last one is his mistake, as it pushes him to the edge, unable to stave off his orgasm anymore.

It doesn't take long for Yuuri to follow him, coming while he shouts Victor's name and falls onto his body, finally exhausted and satisfied.

"I win," Yuuri gasps with a smile and Victor laughs, holding him close, because he feels like they both won.


	5. Show

(Day Five: Toys)

 **Show**

At first, Victor wasn't happy with the idea.

Yuuri knows that because Victor examined the vibrator with distaste and shrugged, returning it to Yuuri and saying "ok" like he was only agreeing because Yuuri asked him.

Now, though... now Yuuri's sure Victor loves it.

The smile on Victor's face is genuine and his eyes shine as he plays with the control, keeping his eyes on Yuuri as Yuuri squirms, gasping for air.

"Victor, please..."

"Yes, lyubov moya?"

Victor changes the speed _again_ and Yuuri moans, so oversensitive after coming twice that he isn't unsure if this is too much or not enough, but Victor is _looking at him_ and that keeps him needing more and more.

"More..." he manages to beg with a sob, dropping his head on Victor lap and mouthing, uncoordinated, at Victor's cock, still trapped under his pants and so hard that Yuuri's surprised he has managed to not touch himself yet.

Later Yuuri'll pull the vibrator out, take that control from Victor's hands, and ask him for more in a different way.

But for now Yuuri enjoys the vibrations and rearranges himself so Victor can keep seeing him, displayed just for him as he comes again.


	6. The right idea

(Day Six: BDSM)

 **The right idea**

Victor's the one who gets the cuffs and asks Yuuri, "Tie me."

Although Yuuri seems unsure, he caresses the leather with his fingertips while biting his own lip and agrees with a shy look that doesn't disappear as Victor takes his own clothes off and lies on the bed.

It's only after Victor's wrists are secured and Yuuri really _looks_ at him that that changes.

Yuuri holds his breath and his pupils dilate as he touches him reverently, muttering _mine_ , and Victor knows he had the right idea and that next time he should get far more than just cuffs.


	7. Promises

(Day Seven: Positions)

 **Promises**

Victor's habit of stretching naked isn't one Yuuri ever planned to imitate.

Yet that's what he does. At home, after soaking in the onsen; in Victor's apartment, after a bath; even in all hotels they stay in during the season, after a shower.

It should be ridiculous, but having Victor helping him, using his hands to push Yuuri into a better position, testing his flexibility, makes him forget any qualms he could've about it.

Of course, Victor's hard cock against him, telling him what Victor thinks about seeing Yuuri like this and promising more than just stretching later, helps, too.


End file.
